U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,313 discloses a marine drive having a lower gear case with a torpedo housing having an internal lubricant-containing cavity.
Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/899,698 is incorporated herein by reference and discloses a marine drive lower gear case having a torpedo housing with an internal cavity holding lubricant for lubricating gears and bearings in the gear case.